


Pretty Bunny

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Series: Tiny!Dan Chronicles [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Microphilia, Pet Play, Sex Toys, bunny!dan, dom!Phil, tiny dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://fire-side-treats.tumblr.com">fire-side-treats</a> tiny!dan comics. Being tiny means being bored and doing a lot of online shopping. Dan’s started finding a lot of interesting items to put to use, including tiny dildos, tiny penetrable’s…and even a tiny phone charm with a puff ball end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [tiny!dan ask response](http://fire-side-treats.tumblr.com/post/147354958066/anon-asking-about-dildos-you-know-those-little), and this[reference picture](http://66.media.tumblr.com/b374282334fb7ca394d9eac2728c81b0/tumblr_inline_obcwjcHEFl1qf9b4b_1280.jpg) and this [post](http://fire-side-treats.tumblr.com/post/148420898436/a-tinydan-request-chubby-smol-dan-tries-out) from fire-side-treats. I hope you guys are ready for some bottom!Phil on Friday!
> 
> **Edit** : now with [tiny!bunny!dan art](http://fire-side-treats.tumblr.com/post/149767018731/based-on-insanityplaysfics-amazing-fic-pretty), thanks to [fire-side-treats](http://fire-side-treats.tumblr.com)!

Being tiny meant that Dan got bored incredibly easy. There were only so many things he was capable of doing without the use of his laptop, and limited use of his or Phil’s phone. Therefore, it wasn’t such a surprise that their sex life had grown…somewhat exponentially, and it was entirely Dan’s fault.

Unsure how to reverse the fact that Dan had been turned into the size of a mouse, unsure how it had happened _at all_ , the two men were stuck dealing with Dan in his current tiny state, and Dan, bored out of his mind, had never found himself quite as horny as he currently was.

Discovering new kinks really didn’t seem out of the realm of possibility at that point, and Dan found quickly that Phil was kind of getting a kick out of jerking off to his newly mini boyfriend. It was the shot of confidence Dan needed to push further and further until they were getting up to sexual antics far more often than ever before.

Dan, of course, was mostly the focus point.

When he was wasn’t sleeping, or eating from the edge of Phil’s plates, he was either trying to get Phil’s attention so they could have sex, or he was online shopping for new clothes to show off to Phil. Dan was personally getting a kick out of the way he could make his boyfriend flush with the somewhat more lewd outfits he was able to find, both taken by surprise by the sheer vast quantity of doll clothes available online.

That’s how Dan stumbled across the tiny charms, though, how he found the mini accessories and vast array of fake toys that…weren’t so fake in Dan’s current situation.

It wasn’t his fault that their online shopping basket became full so quickly after that, and he didn’t even blink at the price as he pressed on the checkout button on each of the site’s and typed in his account information.

It only took a few days after that for Dan’s parcels to arrive, at which point he got Phil to cut them open for him, grinning at the flushed state his boyfriend took on upon seeing the mini dildos and penetrable’s Dan had bought online.

The real kicker seemed to be the rather small phone charm Dan had ordered, though, and Dan watched as Phil picked it up carefully and stared at it with a deep lust in his eyes.

He grinned, flapping his arms around until he’d gotten Phil’s attention, and slowly began to strip.

\--

Dan’s eventual outfit for the day included a phone charm with a white fluffy ball at the end to make Dan look like a bunny, a tiny black studded leather wrap around ring he was using as a collar Dan assured Phil he could cut if it started to strangle Dan, and a small pair of bunny ears that he’d stolen from an Easter themed Barbie doll Phil had been unable to stop laughing over them now owning.

“You make such a pretty bunny, baby boy,” Phil was cooing at him, one finger massaging down the line of Dan’s back.

Dan, for his part, was on his hands and knees, a tiny doll house cushion keeping him comfy so he wouldn’t have to kneel on the hard wood of their desk again. The feel of the metal end of the phone charm pressing inside of him was impossibly intoxicating, and Dan was just waiting for the moment now when Phil would start to use it to actually pleasure him.

The little penetrable that Dan had bought was pressed up against the cushion near his right leg, ready to be put to use at a moment’s notice.

“Be good for me,” Phil cooed, that single finger pressing to Dan’s cheek for just long enough for Dan to nuzzle against it before pulling away. “I promise to take care of you.”

Phil’s voice dripped like honey, warm and soothing to Dan who shook uncontrollably with anticipation. He hadn’t realized just how much he loved having all of Phil’s attention focused on him and his pleasure until this moment when Phil couldn’t use his own body to pleasure Dan.

That’s when it started. Dan could feel it as Phil trailed his finger back down his back, applying a tiny bit of pressure, and then the butt-plug-bunny-tail-turned-dildo was being dragged out of him slowly, and then sunk back in.

Dan moaned, arching his back and pushing his hips into Phil’s motions as he continued the slow thrusting, his fingers wrapped tight around Dan’s make-shift bunny tail.

The blunt metal end was just long enough that no matter how hard Phil pushed it in, it didn’t go far enough to hurt Dan, and so the slow pace of the paintbrush fucking wasn’t as necessary as it had been the last few days they’d done this. Phil was still careful though, not wanting to crush or maim Dan in anyway, but his thrusts were stronger and rougher than before. It made Dan’s toe’s curl, and his head hang low between his shoulder blades.

“Fuck,” he grunted, knowing Phil couldn’t hear him nor stop him from speaking, an intoxicating piece of knowledge for Dan. “Fuck, Phil, fuck me harder,” he begged, voice soft and breathy as he panted.

He felt it as the bunny ears began to slip off slightly, but he didn’t care as the slow drags of the make-shift butt plug made him grunt and groan in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut as Phil’s movements caused his body to rock on its own. He jerked his hips along with the pace, enjoying the rhythm Phil had set for them, and let himself sink into the feeling of low thrumming pleasure spiking up and down his skin.

Phil didn’t stop for a long time, rubbing Dan’s insides with his pretend-tail, alternating between a faster, harder pace, and slower one that made Dan’s entire body ache.

“Don’t you want to try out your other toy, baby boy?” Phil asked, voice soft and pleasant on a particularly rough thrust that sent Dan’s body jolting forward. He whined, grinded backwards, and nodded his head.

A tiny swat to his backside via Phil’s finger reminded Dan that he’d answered wrong, and he smacked down twice hard with his little hand.

“Good boy. Grab your toy. I want to see you fucking into something else, want to remember the way it feels to have you inside of me.”

Phil’s words were heated, reminding Dan of the way it felt to have his own dick sunk deep into Phil’s tight heat, and he scrambled beside himself to grab the penetrable he’d left before. Phil didn’t stop his movements, though; in fact, they only grew faster once more, fucking into Dan good and hard so he had a hard time doing anything other than crying out and moaning long, loud sobs of pleasure.

If only Phil could hear him now, could see what he did to Dan when he was all dominant like this.

“Go on, baby, what are you waiting for?” Phil teased, watching Dan scramble and pant and try to get a good hold.

“Stop teasing me!” Dan groaned, realizing belatedly once again that Phil couldn’t hear him, and slapped his hand down twice, begging the only way he knew how.

“Need me to stop, to slow down? But I thought you liked it rough,” Phil teased, thrusting hard and pressing the tip of the metal in as far as it would go, so the bunny tail fluff at the end was pressed flush to Dan’s bum.

Crying out again, Dan nodded his head. “I do,” he moaned, slapping his hand down twice again at the paused movements, and scrabbling for his new toy before dragging it between his legs.

“Ready baby?” Phil teased once again, twisting the little toy so it spun against Dan’s walls. He moaned, slapped his hand down haphazardly, practically drooling with want, and then Phil began again. “Pretend your fucking me,” he demanded, voice going rough and demanding.

Dan did. With one fumbling hand, the other holding him up, he managed to slide his already wet cock to the rim of the toy, and waited for the next hard thrust to send him home.

It did, and he moaned and closed his eyes, forehead falling to the cushion below him as his arm gave out at the feeling of being surrounded by such warm, tight heat once again. Already, Dan missed fucking Phil, pleasuring him the same way Phil pleasured Dan, and he groaned as he turned his head and let his cheek scrape roughly against the fabric of the cushion while Phil continued to fuck Dan into fucking Dan’s make-shift Phil.

“You like how I feel around you, Dan?” Phil asked, voice husky and warm. “Like the way I suck you in? Like the way I fuck you with this dildo while I let you breed me so good?”

Keening, Dan thrust his hips harder, gasping as pleasure overwhelmed him. His balls pulled up tight to his body once again as Phil fucked him harder, suddenly twisting the hard metal inside of Dan’s body to send pleasure exploding across his skin.

Crying out Phil’s name despite the fact that he wouldn’t be able to hear Dan, he came, spurting hot and deep into the penetrable he wished so much was Phil, and he collapsed back against his cushion as Phil helped him ride his way through his orgasm.

Phil cleaned him up with a soft wet wash rag this time, a tiny patch of one Phil’s old shirts, and rolled Dan into his palm to settle him into the nice soft bed he’d made up for him from cotton balls  and a tiny old box. Eyes heavy lidded with exhaustion, Dan watched as Phil got himself off, fisting his own cock hard and fast, already leaking at the tip.

“Look what you do to me, Dan. You bred me so good,” he moaned.

Dan bit his lip. He missed being able to touch Phil so much already.


End file.
